Fortune's Fools
by ecol
Summary: To the chapel, with heavy looks. *one-shot of Romeo and Juliet's marriage, modernized*


I departed my ivy-covered home at eight-thirty AM. My nurse had prepared my shrift gown quite well, adding more purple veils to the lavender dress. I walked down my steps, bowing to my mother and father on the way out. All they held was stone glances, stone eyes. I didn't bother reasoning with them.

The Nurse followed behind me. She talked of shrift, she talked of confession. It was funny; we both knew the truth of our actions, and yet the Nurse spoke with such a soft, untarted tongue that I figured she must be a very good liar. She took her arm in mine as we approached the large courtyard.

Capulets and Montagues alike roamed the courtyard. Merchants sold fish and fruits. Little Capulet boys in red tights chased each other in the dust. Montagues that looked to be about Romeo's age eyed us. They all had smiles across their faces with mischief in their eyes. I smiled, too. Not at them, but with them; they and I would become one within the next half hour. The only displeasure I took in it all was the fact that Juliet of Montague did not have the same ring as Juliet of Capulet.

The dust from the street curled around my heavy purple dress. I simply couldn't imagine that this was what I would be wearing. The heat from the sun beat down on me, causing sweat to appear on my forehead. I wiped it away from under my veil. I wished I could wipe my anxieties away in a similar fashion. The steeple of the chapel rose before me at such a great height that I contracted vertigo from making my eyes trail to the very top of it.

The doors to the chapel seemed too heavy to me; my little arms were barely able to open the entrance. I now realize the doors to the chapel were so heavy to me because I was riddled with worry. Worried that someone would see us, worried that he would not be here like he promised he would. Worried that I would get cold feet and shatter Romeo's heart onto the floor of the chapel.

The dust of the courtyard was in my eyes, making my eyes water. My heart was fluttering in my chest, I could barely breathe.

No. You mustn't think those things.

I walked the steps, meeting with the large doors. I nodded to myself urgently. I wanted him, and only him, for the rest of my days. My heart was betraying me, in a way. Maybe this wasn't the most logical decision… I breathed deeply, and with the breath I pushed the doubts away. That was when I knew for certain that my mind was made up. I pressed my hand to the handle. My palm felt the warm metal and I took a deep breath. I imagined him on the other side of the door, his rosy cheeks and his big blue eyes. Arms, take your first embrace…

Every girl has fantasized about her wedding. Enormous bouquets of red and a gigantic dress of white. The cross necklaces, the small silver bands. The happy calls of family and friends congratulating you when you walk down the aisle, your parents at your sides. As the door of the chapel opened and I entered, I acknowledged that I would have none of these.

I knew what I was going to do could bring shame to my family. I knew what I was going to do could have me disowned, thrown into the street. I knew the consequences of my actions would be greater than I, greater than Romeo, greater than us. But I loved him so much that I barely thought of them when I entered that chapel.

The chapel was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. I walked slowly at first, taking in my surroundings. The Nurse did not follow close behind me, and either way my mind was not on her. The farther I walked, the more my thoughts turned from cynical beginnings and embraced happy endings; I actualized that Romeo would become my husband today. My steps echoed into the large ceiling, light flooding in from the square windows. The walls of white reflected light all around me, making me wish I could paint every house of Verona in white.

I couldn't see Romeo, nor Friar Laurence until I stepped deeper into the building. Good; my Friar was giving us our safest bet possible. I walked and walked, turning my childhood chapel into my wedding hall.

A few more feet, and an altar appear. And so did Friar Laurence.

The Friar came to me, clasping his hands to my forearms. He smiled at me brightly, and I smiled back, my heart filling with joy.

"Good evening, Friar."

The Friar nodded his head to me. He turned over his right shoulder and whistled softly. From behind the altar, my dearest love appeared. Romeo, with his bright eyes and winning smile. Romeo, who I would follow throughout this world and into the next, took me into his arms with such a delicate touch I began to believe I was made of glass. Our embrace was quick and too soon broken when Friar Laurence began to speak.

Friar Laurence shakes his head. "Romeo and I are more than thankful, Juliet."

I couldn't stop staring at Romeo, who couldn't stop staring at me, staring at him. "There is no need; I'm thankful to be here."

Romeo, who always had a large mouth, had stayed silent throughout this entire encounter. I turned to him again, and he cupped my cheek in his hand. When I think of this day, I can't help but smile at the memory of him. Romeo of Montague; he who was as beautiful in life as he is in death.

"Juliet, if you are as happy as I am, let it be known. I hope that this will only strengthen our happiness." Romeo's smile could have lit all of the lanterns in Verona then.

I think about his statement for a moment, and I know what he means. However, him and I weren't exactly perfectly alike. "Romeo, I think that our love is more worthwhile when we do not think about it as a circus act. How we are is enough, my lord."

"My virtuous, wise Juliet," He took the edges of my veil and put the thin material over my head and taken my face in both of his hands. He then kissed me right on the lips.

I gladly kissed him back, as he meant what he said. Romeo was always for big talk, but he could walk the walk if needed be. He was brave enough for any of it.

How I miss him so.

As our kiss became deeper, Friar became more antsy. Eventually he split us up and took our arms. "Come with me, my children. You will not be in this chapel alone until you are man and wife. Understood?"

Romeo and I both nodded, only wanting to be close to one another. I wrapped my arm around his as we stepped up to the altar.

I remember that we detached, then I got on my knees. Romeo did the same. After we were both kneeling, he took my hand, squeezing it tightly. His touch sent a flood of warmth throughout my body. He made me feel safe; the irony of it all is that he made me feel safe while we committed an act of treason against our houses.

At least, by the end, I hadn't promised him that everything would be okay. I hadn't promised him that we would make it to Mantua, that we would make it to children, to a home. Am I evil to say that I am glad to have given up when I had? To take that sleeping potion, having agreed to rise in the tomb three days later?

His hand in mine, we bowed our heads, and were married under God himself.

I had no idea of what was to come.


End file.
